Seishoujo Ryouiki The domain of holy girls
by M.I Bulsara
Summary: Sakura sale a buscar a Sasuke ,pero se encuentra con unos ojos negros penetrantes que no paran de mirarla ItaxSaku
1. Perseguida

Seishoujo Ryouiki

"Dominio de la doncella imperial."

"Dominio de la virgen"

"Reino de la doncella"

"Zona sagrada"

Pensamientos: _pienso xd_

Cancion: **Canto xd**

Hablan Personajes: - Hablo xd

NA: Ambientense como en el cap cuando Sakura sale a buscar a Sasuke con Naruto pero hagamos como que esta sola.

Aquí comienza todo

-_Tengo miedo, la oscuridad me aterra.._

De la oscuridad unas sombras la arremeten, cae inconsciente

-_Sasuke…kun_

Lentamente la pelirrosada abre los ojos y se encuentra con unos ojos azabaches el corazon le aceleró

-Sasuke-kun- chilló con las fuerzas que le quedaban

-Sakura aun sigues enamorada de mi estupido hermano menor-suspira-estas perdiendo el tiempo- el moreno comienza a mirarla intensamente- Ya sabes lo que te conviene y te mereces.

**"Por favor no digas esas encantadoras palabras aun"**

-Que linda estás Sakura has cambiado mucho

Se acerca lentamente a su presa y le susurra (0 q envidia)

-Que piensas al respecto eh? Sakura. Te he esperado mucho

"**Que el amor es tan ligero como una pluma**

**Suavemente susurrame al oido con suaves palabras como papá**

**si estas preparado para decirlas ahora"**

Te amo y lo sabes Sakura y no te he olvidado desde que me rogaste que no me fuera de la aldea.

-Ita..chi- Sakura no Salia de su asombro.

Sakura –Interrogo Itachi- Aun le quieres?

No- dijo una asustada y confusa pelirrosa-

**"Miento en una cama con miles de rosas, la esencia es mas fragante que mi nublado sueño**

Sakura, intento pararse tenia su cabeza vendada

"**¿Estoy viva?"**

-Itachi….donde estoy?

Estás en la guarida de Akatsuki- dijo un hombre azul que tenia aspecto de tiburon (N.A : xDDDD)

**"¿Como es que las cosas feas se han dispersado a traves de este mundo?"**

Sakura saco fuerzas e intento escapar- En respuesta Tiburonsin(xD) la Patea y Sakura cayo a suelo

" **¿Puedo mover mis alas sin mancharlas?"**

Sakura se acurruca en posición fetal y comienza a llorar. -_Quiero escapar_

**"Incluso si continuo aprendiendo sola en mi capullo de cristal, el cielo continua demasiado lejos."**

Itachi con cara de desaprobación miro a su compañero

-Quiero que me dejes a solas con cerezo

Itachi toma a Sakura en brazos

**"No me toques aun , esos dedos temblorosos**

Itachi sonrie con malicia

**van con la dulce emocion del que roba una flor."**

-Sakura…- Itachi recorre con sus dedos las curvas de la kunoichi

**Solo tocame si crees que alcanzaras en lo profundo a mi corazón."**

Itachi…san, dejeme onegai (por favor)

Itachi la mira con gracia y sorna

- Recuerda que estas hablando con el criminal que extermino su clan

**"Yo no creo en los principes con caballos blancos"**

Tengo la Traducción Full de la Canción a si que la continuare…Algun dia Ruego Reviews


	2. Acorralada

**"Si se formase una grieta leve en el reciepiente que adorna con pureza el corazón de los angeles"**

Sakura Busca un kunai en la habitación mas no encuentra nada , en desesperación la ninja se desmaya

**"Sabre que mañana podre despertar denuevo en este viaje de cientos de años.**

**pues el alma de la princesa espinada no puede descanzar"**

Itachi la toma en sus brazos otra vez como quien recupera a su cabra descarriada

"Tomando de la corona una perdida de poder, se realizara la verdad?"

El moreno recuesta a Sakura la observa con aquellos penetrantes y afilados ojos

**"La luz de la luna no se mueve aun, tu puedes reconocer tus errores ahi.**

Sakura solo atina a abrazar a su carcelero, buscando compasion

**Calmando el calor, yo busco un abrazo desesperadamente.**

**Soy una mujer en Jaque Mate no lo entiendes?"**

Sakura nunca imagino esa situación se lo imaginaba mas bien con Sasuke

_Con amor…_

**"Aunque no comprendo su significado, mis lagrimas empiezan secretamente a derramarse"**

-Sakura…

**"Por favor no digas esas encantadoras palabras aun**

**que el amor es tan ligero como una pluma**

**suavemente susurrame al oido con suaves palabras como papá**

**cuando estes preparado, si estas realmente preparado."**

-Itachi..San detente

-Hmph- El verdugo de los Uchiha duda

**"Observo, y puedo decir que esos labios estan temblando.**

**La anticipacion del cazador crea tres oportunidades.**

**Puedes marcharte si desde el fondo de este corazon el corage te empuja hacia delante-"**

-Por favor dejame ir Itachi-san

**"El que tu me atrapes es para mi como ya nunca ser libre."**

* * *

**Bueno espero q les haya gustado este era un song fic solamente pero me has gustado tanto que hare una secuela, pero mas bien una historia que explique bien la relacion de los uchihas con Saku ademas de la incorporacion de Sasuke, que mas Sabroso que un ItaSakuSasu-??? ¬ n///n**


End file.
